Since the observation of Extraordinary Optical Transmission with apertures in a metal film by Thomas Ebessen and co-workers, a wide range of optoelectronic and optofluidic devices have been introduced. Applications have spanned from optical filters, imaging, to biomolecular detection. One of the most exciting applications of plasmonic nanopores or apertures is for enhanced trapping of nanometer scale objects, which cannot be addressed by conventional diffraction-limited laser tweezers. In such aperture-based tweezers, the trapped object plays an active role in the trapping process and further enhances the stability of the trap. However a key issue that remains is how to load the trap without relying on Brownian diffusion. All works on plasmonic aperture traps reported to date rely on waiting for random Brownian motion to deliver the particle to the aperture region, which is a very slow process. Moreover they also lack the ability to dynamically control the suspended particles. Therefore, improvements are needed in the field.